


you, say yes

by confectionary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SO, but at the same time, i just got so mad about the fics where, jeonghan is a dick, let the boy live, like TOOTH ROTTING fluff, listen its kind of like, seokhan, shining diamond era, they dont, they know how they feel for each other, theyre soft its gross, this is before love&letter, ugh i love, ya feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confectionary/pseuds/confectionary
Summary: Under the moonlight, two boys fall in love.





	you, say yes

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to Julia, who intoduced me to Seokhan before SVT. What a hoe.
> 
> I wrote this in like... 2 hours? This is pretty self indulgent, I just wanted to contribute to the 21 works in the Seokhan tag, because I'm deprived, and I wanted blushy Seokhan cause none of yall are giving it to me. Let Seokhan Rise

When Jeonghan wakes to someone singing, his breath catches in his throat.

It wasn't the scared type of breath hitching, no. It would be, if Jeonghan had heard a creepy child singing a creepy version of a lullaby, but that wasn't the case. Jeonghan knew that voice, even though it was muffled by multiple walls. Despite jolting awake from a deep sleep, his mind and body are alert, eyes darting to the clock on his bedside drawer. 3:50 am. He should be pissed, really. They've all agreed on a system that no one takes naps so that by the end of the day, everyone is tired and no one stays up. No one should be awake at this ungodly hour when they have a radio show first thing in the morning. 

But _someone_ was, and that someone had stopped singing, and Jeonghan concluded that that was enough of a sign to slip out of his warm bed and out into the cold halls of the dorm.

Jeonghan grabs a sweater on his way out, tiptoeing out of the room to avoid waking Seungcheol. Even if the man was snoring as loud as an airplane flying overhead, one wrong bump and Seungcheol would be up to scold about proper sleeping schedules and other old man things. Jeonghan rolls his eyes at the thought, pulling the blanket he brought with him tighter around his body as he steps out in to the hall. His socked feet pad quietly on the floor as he passes by locked bedrooms, and Jeonghan decides to check the basics first. 

Bathroom? Not here.

Kitchen? Light is on, but no one is there.

Living room? Same result.

Jeonghan frowns, thinking of doing another round of searching when he hears it again.

Singing.

Well, not _exactly_ singing, but humming. It's a tune Jeonghan doesn't recognize, not even after countless hours in practice rooms where everyone belts out one song after another. Jeonghan follows the direction of the voice hurriedly, fearing it might stop at any given moment. It does, but the humming transitions in to singing and Jeonghan skids to a halt in front of the balcony doors. 

Seokmin's eyes flit over to Jeonghan's own when Jeonghan steps through the doors, but Seokmin doesn't stop singing. Jeonghan stares as Seokmin's (apparently) tense body relaxes, and his voice becomes softer, if that was even possible. Seokmin was sitting on the railing, and it would have scared Jeonghan had it not been for the grip Seokmin had on the bars, and the direction he was facing in. As expected, Seokmin was only wearing a thin long-sleeved shirt with pajama bottoms and socks, and it bothers Jeonghan how immune he is to the cold.

Their staring contest doesn't break even as Jeonghan moves forward, wrapping his arms around Seokmin's waist before he parts Seokmin's legs so he can stand between them. Seokmin steadies himself by placing his hands on Jeonghan's shoulders, finishing the last notes of his song in a whisper as his eyes flutter close. Jeonghan waits, letting his eyes have the pleasure of lingering on Seokmin's bare faced features, something he can't do when other members are around.

His eyes trail from Seokmin's hair down to the curve of his nose to the sharpness of his cheekbones, from the past scars and present acne dotting his face, from the lashes lining his eyes to the soft smile gracing his lips, and Jeonghan feels something tug at his heartstrings. He tilts his head up to nudge Seokmin's jaw with his nose. Seokmin's eyes blink open, and the grip on Jeonghan's shoulders tightens involuntarily.

When their eyes meet again, Jeonghan releases a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Hey there," Seokmin whispers, his face breaking out in to a grin so wide, Jeonghan finds himself smiling too. "What's a pretty boy like you doing out on a night like this?"

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, albeit fondly. "I should be asking you that. It's cold out here, I can't have my favorite dongsaeng getting sick."

At the mention of the temperature, Seokmin shifts the blanket that was still wrapped around Jeonghan, securing it in place.

"It's not _that_ cold."

"I can hear your teeth chattering, dumbo." Jeonghan taps Seokmin's back, and Seokmin removes his arms from Jeonghan, who holds the sweater open for Seokmin to wear. Seokmin slips it on, and Jeonghan tugs the sweater down to cover Seokmin's torso before he wraps his arms around his waist again. "Why here out of all places?"

"I didn't want to wake anyone; you know how loud I can get." Seokmin waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Jeonghan digs his teeth down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. Seokmin does chuckle though, but then his face falls.

"Hang on, did I wake you?"

Jeonghan smiles sheepishly, nodding his head. "No point in lying, I guess. But I could have gone back to sleep."

"Yeah, you could have..." Seokmin trails off, tone skeptical.

"But I didn't." Jeonghan grins proudly, and Seokmin flushes.

"You didn't." Seokmin repeats, raising an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Jeonghan just stares at Seokmin, who stares back. They're both biting back their smiles, and Jeonghan feels another tug at his heartstrings.

When the cold wind rustles the leaves in the trees, Seokmin finally purses his lips and says, "Okay," breaking their second staring contest of the night. Jeonghan giggles happily. 

"What were you singing?" Jeonghan asks, after a comfortable silence of just breathing each other in passes.

"Remember... remember when we debuted, and they told us we could do solo, duet songs in the future?" Jeonghan nods, and Seokmin continues. "That song, it's- it's not finished, but I hope one day it will be, and I get to sing it with someone."

"Someone?" Jeonghan pouts exaggeratedly, ignoring the disappointment settling in his stomach. "Not me?"

"No, hyung," Seokmin's eyes narrow at him before he chuckles, cupping Jeonghan's face in his hands. "I can't sing a song with you if it's about you." It's cold, his hands, but the heat that spreads over Jeonghan's cheeks is enough to rival it.

Now he wishes he listened to the lyrics.

Jeonghan groans, and in an attempt to cover his flushed face, buries his face in Seokmin's chest. Seokmin stifles his laughs by covering his mouth against Jeonghan's hair, one hand cupping the back of his head. They fall silent again, Jeonghan listening to the frantic beating of Seokmin's heart. It's almost as fast as his. His eyes are heavy by the time Seokmin starts playing with his hair, a yawn escaping his chapped lips. But just as Jeonghan was about to close his eyes, Seokmin speaks.

"Hannie?"

"Seokminnie," Jeonghan coos as he pulls away from Seokmin's chest, blinking the sleep away from his eyes.

"What are we?"

And just like that, he's wide awake.

Jeonghan looks at Seokmin, but Seokmin is staring at his chest, refusing to look up at him. He frowns and bends his knees slightly, ducking his head to try and meet Seokmin's gaze. Seokmin is fiddling with the blanket, and Jeonghan sighs. He nudges Seokmin with his nose again, this time against his cheek. Seokmin looks up.

He searches Seokmin's eyes. He doesn't know what exactly he's looking for, but he's looking for something. Under the moonlight, Seokmin looks like an angel. The moonlight casts a glow on him that brings out the sharpness of his face even more. The light behind Jeonghan made Seokmin's eyes sparkle, and Jeonghan can see the nervousness. He's scared, he's doubting himself for even asking that question. Jeonghan's arms unconsciously tighten around Seokmin, and Seokmin's eyes widen just a little bit and he inhales sharply. He knows Seokmin is looking for something in him too. There's another tug at his heartstrings, and maybe, just maybe, Jeonghan knows what he's looking for.

He just doesn't have the guts to admit it.

"We're fools."

"Fools?" Seokmin is surprised to say the least, but he wasn't disappointed. There's a hint of a smile gracing his lips. 

"Fools. We're fools, you and I," Jeonghan laughs lightly, "you're my fool."

Seokmin looks like he's contemplating it, but he's smiling now. This time he's the one searching Jeonghan's eyes, and when his eyes stop darting around, Jeonghan can't help but wonder if he found what he was looking for. Was the answer in his eyes? Is it the answer he wants? Seokmin opens his mouth but closes right after, and that process repeats. Jeonghan was about to beat him to it when Seokmin says, loud and clear:

"Are _you_ mine?"

Jeonghan knows the meanings that one question can have, and he assesses every single one of them in his head. Unsurprisingly, there is one last tug at his heart before the warmth fills his chest. Butterflies are floating around in his stomach, and Jeonghan feels like flying. They're going to regret this tomorrow, when they wake up all groggy and have to suffer a lecture from Seungcheol and a god knows how long radio show, but Jeonghan feels like screaming. Screaming to the world what he's wanted to say all this time. Scream all the words that has been building up in his chest for so long. All of them, for Seokmin.

When a laugh bubbles out of him as a result of his joy, Seokmin gives him an alarmed look. It's innocent, with wide eyes and bated breath. 

And really, Aphrodite be damned, but no one is as beautiful as Seokmin.

Jeonghan grins, pressing his forehead against Seokmin's. He's so close, Seokmin's eyes cross as he looks at the giddy Jeonghan.

"Lee Seokmin," Jeonghan breathes out, and Seokmin visibly softens. "Finish the song, and I'll tell you my answer."

Seokmin blinks. Once. Twice. Then, he wraps his arms around Jeonghan's shoulders and buries his face against Jeonghan's neck, inhaling deeply. Jeonghan tugs him away from railing, and Seokmin jumps down, still wrapped around Jeonghan. Together, they sway under the moonlight, never loosening their grip on each other. 

At that moment, it's as if the doubts and worries in Seokmin's head all vanish, and all that is left is Yoon Jeonghan.

**Author's Note:**

> ik ik its rushed please forgive me o holy one i just really wanted to write this ive had it in my mind for d a ys but ayyyye i did it???? i'll remake a better version of this someday??? SO thats it thats gay if it wasnt CLEAR the song dk was singing is say yes so this really is pre love&letter ! pls im so soft for seokhan if u see this Contribute To The Seokhan Ao3 Tag ok thank u im rambling leave comments!!! criticism!!!! i'll handle the pain   
> hit me up on twt!!!! talk seokhan to me ;) @hailhoshi


End file.
